


A Man In The Night.

by Roostertease_it



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Late Halloween Fic, M/M, Vampires, halloween fic, witches/warlocks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-09
Updated: 2016-11-09
Packaged: 2018-08-30 00:18:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8511469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roostertease_it/pseuds/Roostertease_it
Summary: Ryan, the head of the Witch Quarter is working in the middle of a dark and stormy night when an odd noise comes from outside his apartment. At his door sits a man dishevelled and covered in blood. Who is he and why is he passed out on Ryan's doorstep?.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PastelMogar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PastelMogar/gifts).



> This work was created for tumblr user [Pastelmogar](http://pastelmogar.tumblr.com/), also go read [wands, fangs, and fur](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8511373) The counterpart to my fic!, it was a super fun to write alongside Them!.

Ryan sighed as he stretched his arms back behind his head. He’d been working almost non-stop for days and he was tired. He rose from his chair and went to look out his window. The outside world was dark, grey and uninviting. The harsh pitter-patter sound of rain against the pane filled the room. The weather had been worsening all day and had crackled into a storm a couple hours ago. Lighting flashed and illuminated the room, the rumbling crashes followed. It made Ryan shiver to look at.

Ryan thought for a moment about his young apprentice Gavin who’d gone out a few hours prior to find an ingredient. He didn’t usually take this long to return but since this was a difficult ingredient Ryan tried not to worry. 

He raised his hand and waved it elegantly, the curtains closing by his command. He flicked his hand at the fireplace and flames whooshed into existence. The room was now bathed in an orangey glow. Ryan went to take a seat on his couch, to give his back (and his mind) a much needed rest.

_ Bang. _

Ryan’s head whipped to face the staircase that led to his front door, where the noise had come from. “Gavin?.” He called. There was no reply. He stood up and edged forward, questioning whether he’d even heard anything at all, or if it had just been the storm. But then came a dull groan. Ryan rushed forward and down his stairs. He opened the door expecting to see Gavin on the other side but instead there was a man. A pale man, drenched from the rain and covered in what looked to be his own blood. His eye’s met Ryan's. There were dark and he looked exhausted.

His mouth fell open. “ _ Help me. _ ” He uttered before promptly passing out.

Ryan didn’t waste a moment. “ _ Augmentum.”  _ Ryan said. He hadn’t needed to say the name of a spell since he was in his twenties. He said it to help himself focus. He ran up the stairs. He stumbled on the last step and rushed into his back room and lay the man on his bed.

“Shit.” he said. He really didn't know what to do. He grabbed a sheet that was folded on his chair and used a spell to turn it into strips. From his kitchen he grabbed a bucket of water and began to wash some of the blood from the man. His wounds weren’t that deep but he’d clearly lost a  _ lot  _ of blood. 

He went to his cabinets and searched through them. He  _ knew  _ he had some healing potions somewhere. His almost jumped when he saw the label. He sprinted back to the man’s side. He knelt in the floor and held the bottle to his lips, supporting his neck with his free hand. “Drink… come on.” The liquid was going down a small bit but most was spilling from the sides of his mouth. Once he’d got enough in Ryan laid his head back down. It would take a while for the potion to take affect.

Out of the corner of his eye Ryan saw something. Two somethings. Two small round scars on his neck, not too far apart. “Could he be...?.” It would make sense, after all he was more pale than any person Ryan had seen in a long time. He went to check for fangs when the question he was asking was answered for him.  _ Poof.  _ in a cloud of smoke the man’s form disappeared and was replaced with a small black bat.

Ryan liked to be right. But it made him wonder what the hell a vampire was doing in the Witches Quarter. It wasn’t as if different types of magical beings  _ hated  _ each other but everyone just seemed to keep to their places, no-one ever strayed from the neutral areas or their Quarter unless it was necessary. Maybe he’d been up to something important. By the tears on his clothes it looked like whatever it was, it had been dangerous. 

Ryan picked up the clothes from his bed. It was a pair of dark grey jeans, a black t-shirt, purple hoodie some socks and underwear. Ryan put a quick enchantment on them so they would walk into the Kitchen and wash themselves. He sat himself on the chair opposite the small bat and watched it. He was cuddled into Ryan’s duvet, his small furry head poking out. It seemed like he was shivering. Ryan looked over to his bedrooms fireplace and jerked his head at it. A fire appeared and shortly after the bat’s stopped it’s shivering and instead settled into his position comfortably.

Ryan crossed his arms thinking what a weird turn of events this was. He pondered upon this as the room became hotter. His eyes began to droop and his head nodded forward. Before he knew it, he was fast asleep.

Ryan woke with a start. A loud noise had invaded his dreams and forced him awake. He waved his hand in front of his face, dispersing the cloud of smoke. The man was sat up in his bed. His top half naked and visible while the rest of him was covered but Ryan's duvet. 

“Uh… where are my clothes?.” He asked in a monotone voice. 

“Oh.. um, right.” Ryan got up from his chair and went to his kitchen and picked up the dry folded clothes from his cabinet. He wondered why he hadn’t just summoned them. It must be the whole situation making him lose the train of thought he usually carried so well.

“Here.” He said as he placed the pile on his bed. Then waited a moment. “Oh.” He said before backing out of the room and closing the door. “What’s the matter with me..” he muttered to himself. He let go of the door handle and strolled out to his main room. The fire he had lit last night had gone out, leaving only ashes. He wasn’t worried about leaving fires burn overnight, his entire apartment had an enchantment against fire. He sat on his chair and waited. He could hear the creak of the floorboards a few metres away. He chewed on his thumbnail.

A moment later the man emerged from the room, now fully dressed. There was an impressive tear in his hoodie but the man didn’t seem bothered. “Where am I?.”

“My apartment.” Ryan answered. “The Witches Quarter, On the North Side of the city.”

“Right. Thanks for…  _ everything _ .” He began to limp toward the stairs. He was greyish and clearly weak.

“Hold on, you're not just going to leave  _ like that _ are you?.” Ryan asked, getting up from his position.

“Umm… yeah?.” he replied. 

“You’re in no shape to be going anywhere.” Ryan said, his fatherly tone in use. “Sit down.” he motioned towards himself and the chair from his room glided along smoothly and nudged into the back of the man’s knees. Without a word, he sat down.

“There. Perfect. Now can I ask your name?.” Ryan asked, thinking it was about time for an introduction.

“Ray.” he said, barely opening his mouth.

“Ray?.” He nodded. “I’m Ryan Haywood.” He proffered his hand and Ray shook it. “So, are you feeling any better?.”

“Lots, you see last night I was covered in blood and I fainted at your door so, you know, much better.” Ray said.

“Yes, right.” Ryan said.

Ray squinted at him. “Did you see my glasses?, I can’t see shit.”

“No, I didn’t. I’ll check outside for you.” Ryan went down the stairs and peeked out his door, sure enough there were a pair of thick black framed glasses lying on the ground. He picked them up and noticed a crack had webbed it’s way across the right lens. He he pressed his hand over it and fixed it up with a small spell. He went back inside and handed the glasses to Ray who put them on.

“Oh. You fixed the crack, thank you.” He said. “You’re a witch aren’t you.”

“Yes.” Ryan replied, a little put out that he hadn't recognised the name of the Person than ran the Witch's Quarter. “And you’re a Vampire.” He nodded. “So, what on earth are you doing  _ here? _ .”

“I got lost in the storm.” He said. “Lost my friend too.”

“Right. Well I’m sure he’ll be fine.”

“Knowing him?, yes I’m sure he will be...” He looked off towards the door, clearly worried about this friend of his.

“Are you hungry?.” Ray gave him a look. “What?- oh. Vampire.” Ryan got up and went to his work station which was covered in various jars filled with ingredients. There were piles of his journals there too. He poured out a cup full of the potion he was working on. It was deep purple in colour, nearly black. He gave it to Ray. “Try this.”

Ray looked at the liquid and up at Ryan. He shrugged. He drunk the liquid. Ryan grabbed a pen  and one of his journals and pulled a chair in front of Ray. “How’d that taste?.”

“Like shit. what the fuck was that?.” He said, his nose wrinkled. “Eugh.”

“Mmhmm.” Ryan took a note. “ _ That,  _ my vampire friend, was a potion I like to call ‘Synthetic Blood’ it’s supposed to replace blood in a vampire’s diet. I was commissioned to make it a few months back but I haven’t quite got it yet.”

“No.” Ray said, looking back into the base of the cup. “You haven’t.”

“It’s got all the nutritional benefits you guys get when you drink blood, but I can never seem to get the taste right…” Ryan picked another potion and handed it to Ray. “Try that one.”

“Uhh. Okay.” The cup had barely touched his lips when he spat it out. He handed the cup back to Ryan. “Get rid of that one.”

“Yeah… I used some questionable ingredients in that one…”  He waved it into the Kitchen. 

“Questionable?.”

“Try this one.” Ray took this one a little more gingerly than the others but gulped it down. “That was nice.”

“Hmm. I thought it might-”

Ray coughed. A hand went to his stomach and mouth. Ryan jumped to action and held a bin next to Ray. A mixture of the three liquids came out of Ray with force. Ryan patted him on the back. “Sorry. I didn’t think  _ this  _ would happen.”

Ray wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, a sour look on his face. “Neither did I.”

Ryan thought he looked pale, paler than vampires were supposed to look. “You should rest some more, you can use that room again. I won’t disturb you” 

“Thanks.” He got to his feet and headed over. 

“I’m going to go out and get you some Animal blood.” Ryan told Ray. “So I’ll be gone for a couple hours. “

“Okay. Thank you.” 

Ryan went outside and looked from side to side. He wasn’t quite sure where he should go to get animal blood. He’d never  _ needed  _ to know. He thought about his friend Geoff’s Tavern, he could get some there.  Ryan wrapped his cloak tighter around his body and set on his way.

The weather was considerably better since last night but it hadn’t fully dissipated. The sky was still made up of grey clouds and the threat of rain. He hurried.

When he made it to the tavern he went into the back way and located Geoff quickly. “I need animal blood.” He said.

“No ‘ _ Hi Geoff, How’s it going? _ ’ just requests?.” he asked as he bustled about in the store room, looking busy.

“It’s important. I have the money.” Ryan said, pulling his wallet from his pocket. 

“Yeah, yeah.” He dug around among his things. “Any specific breed?.”

“Whatever Vampires like the most I suppose.”

“You’ll want pig then-” He stood up straight, a bottle labelled ‘ _ pig _ ’ in his hands. “Wait a second did you say Vampire?, did you get involved with-.”

“I haven’t got time for this Geoff i’m sorry.” He handed Geoff a pile of money, took the bottle and turned to Leave.

“Wait but-”

Ryan let the heavy wooden door slam closed behind him. He carried on with the bottle under his arm. He walked home swiftly, thinking about how terrible Ray must feel. From what he understood Vampire stomachs could digest things other than blood but it was hard and testing. It was easier for them to digest things that resembled blood. The healing potion had done it’s job but Ryan thought that it could have been the reason Ray had thrown up.

Ryan threw his cloak on the coat rack as he got in and went to Ray’s side. “I didn’t know what kind you liked so I just got you pig.” he said.

Ray looked up at him. “Pig’s good.” Ray took the bottle from him. 

Ryan left him be with the bottle. He watched the closed door his fingers rapping against the table. He wanted to help him get well but he seemed to be making things worse. He looked back at his desk and read through his calculations, trying to figure out what he needed to make this potion work. He could help a lot of Vampires if he got it right. Namely the black haired one resting in his room.

He put on his glasses and set to work, mixing things he hadn’t thought of before. Before he realised it, the world had gotten late, the streetlamps threw streaks of light up his walls. Ryan lit the fire in his own witchy way. He jumped when he heard a loud creak from his bedroom. Then Ray appeared at the door, clutching his stomach. He wandered towards the stairs.

“Where are you going?.” Ryan asked, bewildered.

Ryan could see his knuckles go white as he gripped the banister. “I... need _  blood.”  _ He said through his clenched teeth. 

“I can get you more pigs blood-” Ryan said.

“ _ Not pig.”  _ He spat. 

“What’s wrong?.” he asked, usually that should be enough to get a Vampire back in working order. 

“I  _ know  _ I need human blood. I just  _ know.”  _ He said, he didn't look fully  _there_ anymore.

Ryan wasn’t sure what to do. He knew he couldn’t let Ray go and kill a human on good conscience. “Pig really won’t do?.” He asked.

“No.” Ray said, his jaw clenching.

“Mine?, what about mine?.” there was a silence between them. Ryan wasn’t sure why he had offered. A Vampire was dangerous around blood, everyone knew that. There was never a guarantee that they’d be able to stop drinking, he heard it could be sort of like a drug, overshadowing their judgement and any ability to reason.

“ _ Please _ .” Ray said, he looked ready to pass out.

Ryan got to his feet and in two large steps was next to Ray. He folded up his sleeve to the elbow and proffered his arm. Ray went to his knees. He took Ryan’s hand in his. Ryan was surprised at just how cold his skin was. Ray opened his mouth wide and Ryan saw the light glint of one of his sharp fangs. Ray bit down into his skin. Ryan bit his lip to brace himself against reacting to the pain.

Ray’s breath was hot on his arm as he drank. It hurt. Bad. But Ryan held on for a while until he felt like he couldn’t take anymore. “Ray.” He said. He didn’t stop. “ _ Ray.” _

Ryan put his hand on Ray’s head. “Ray!” 

With a gasp Ray let go of Ryan’s arm and fell backwards onto his behind. “C-cover it.” He breathed. His breaths were coming out raggedly. Ryan pulled down his sleeve. “Lock me in your room. Now.” 

Their eyes made contact. Ray’s pupils eclipsed his irises, blood trickled down from his mouth and dripped from his fangs. He was gripping his upper arm with his fist. “ _ Now.”   _ His breathing was getting more erratic.

“Au- Augmentum.”  His heart was beating. His magic didn’t work, he was too flustered and slightly light headed. He patted his jacket, feeling for his wand. He took it from his pocket and pointed it at Ray. “Augmentum.” He said, his voice more stable now. Ray lifted into the air and Ryan hurriedly moved him to his room, placing him on the bed and slamming the door closed. He turned the key and pressed his back against the wood. He slowly slid down until he was sitting on the floor.

He put his wand back where it hand come from. He brought a healing potion over with a wave of his hand and gulped it down. Across the room he could see the few drops of blood on the floor glint in the fire-light.

He put his hand over his mouth. He could hear Ray’s breaths from the other side of the door. If he could only perfect this potion then maybe he could help Vampires. Maybe he could help Ray.

 


End file.
